


Fair Game

by citrusyghost



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: Cheeks flushed and a feistiness in his eyes — Jeonghan looks like Seungcheol's favourite person in the world.





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> And now, I have done my duty to JC nation.

Jeonghan clutches a punnet of freshly washed strawberries close to his chest as he downs the crowded walkway. Rows and rows of clothes hanging by portable metal rails form a sort of maze that he gracefully avoids. He steps over the multitude of shoes, careful not to step on anything, and even offers a strawberry to Wonwoo as he passes the younger guy by.

“Your outfit looks good.” Wonwoo says after him. Jeonghan can hear the smile in his voice and turns to mirror it.

“What is your concept today?” Jeonghan asks even though his feet carry him away further down the hall. 

“No concept, concept.” Wonwoo laughs back with an easy shrug of his shoulders. Jeonghan grins at him and waves before rounding the corner. He’s looking for a quiet place to rest.

Maybe steal a couple minutes of rest on some unoccupied sofa in an equally unoccupied room. They have a few short hours before the concert starts and Jeonghan knows that time will whizz by before he can truly find a comfortable spot — but he tries anyway.

He hums as he skips down the hall, pausing every so often to peek into a room to see if it’s free. The first three weren’t. The one he’s closing with an entertained laugh has Seokmin and Seungkwan inside playing some sort of game that sounds very loud. He won’t rest there for sure.

A stylist nuna passes by and he pauses to let her check his hair. A comb floofs his silver locks once, twice and then she pats his shoulder. “If you’re going to rest, lie on your back. Mm?”

“Okay~” Jeonghan sing-songs. He watches her disappear into a room and continues his hunt. There’s a door to his right. Strawberry between his lips, he reaches for the handle just as it pulls away from him.

He blinks.

Eyes landing on the familiar curve of a chest before trailing to the net material of the sleeves. Jeonghan lifts his gaze, amused. “They always give you the worst tops.”

A grin spreads on Seungcheol’s face like he doesn’t hear what Jeonghan’s just said. He reaches into Jeonghan’s strawberry punnet and steals one of the sweet fruits before eyeing him.

“They always give you the best.” Comes Seungcheol’s voice — deep and throaty. So he did hear him. Jeonghan watches his lips, plush as always, round the fruit in a way that should really be illegal. 

He makes a happy noise. “Of course.”  

Seungcheol swallows the strawberry before snaking a discrete hand around Jeonghan’s waist. The touch is familiar but it still sends a crawl of heat up his spine.

“I’ve already had my hair done.” He murmurs as Seungcheol tugs him into the room. The exact one Seungcheol was trying to leave before.

“I haven’t.” The leader says, spinning Jeonghan against the door and locking it behind him. Jeonghan laughs — a bubbly sound.

“They’ll be looking for you.”

“I won today, remember?” Seungcheol closes the space between them in a single step and Jeonghan throws his head back to exhale. Seungcheol’s lips have found his neck and they run a sinful race down to his shoulder.

“They’re on Mingyu now.” Jeonghan gasps.

“Mmm,” is all Seungcheol says as he, lips locked into Jeonghan’s neck, takes the punnet of strawberries from his hands and throws them somewhat carelessly onto the table behind.

Jeonghan lifts his hands to curl them around Seungcheol’s neck as he narrows his eyes. “Are you going to replace those? They bought that for me specifically.”

“I’ll buy you some later.” Seungcheol pulls away from where he’s kissing to stare at Jeonghan head on. Eyes locked on each other — Jeonghan has to hold his breath. People go on and on about Seungcheol’s eyes and they have every reason to because whenever he looks at Jeonghan like this, Jeonghan feels weak in the knees.

“What?” Seungcheol whispers. His breath caresses Jeonghan’s lips and the blonde just shrugs.

“I still think you look like a camel.”

Seungcheol’s jaw drops at the sudden remark but then he’s shaking his head and laughing good-naturedly. Hands on Jeonghan’s waist, he pulls him towards him. “And I still think you’re an angel.”

“That’s corny.” Jeonghan runs a lazy hand through Seungcheol’s hair. It’s no longer black. Now it is an ashy light brown that matches his silver quite perfectly. 

Seungcheol nudges his face against Jeonghan’s affectionately and asks, “do you want me to stop?”

Oh, how his heart hammers in his chest. Jeonghan likes to attribute it to them sneaking about whilst the floor is literally teeming with staff but he knows that it’s really just because it’s Seungcheol.

“No.” Jeonghan breathes.

The leader has a boyish lopsided grin on his face that Jeonghan hates that he loves. It’s stupid really. This entire thing is stupid. It’s so stupid that they’ve found themselves doing it more times than they can count.

“You’re going to ignore me the whole concert later, aren’t you?” Seungcheol asks knowingly. His thumb is rubbing small but purposeful circles just slightly above Jeonghan’s hip and the motion arouses.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Jeonghan murmurs. The shirt he’s been dressed in is starting to stick to his skin. Ah — he really shouldn’t dirty his stage clothes. He’s gotten warnings before.

“Well, don’t start yet.” Seungcheol teases softly before Jeonghan feels him press his lips against his.

It is a soft collide.

Gentle, barely there. The softest of presses.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice — until Jeonghan sighs.

And then it is hot, wet and invasive.

Seungcheol pushes his tongue into Jeonghan’s mouth and licks. Devouring the small, keening noise the blonde makes. Jeonghan runs his hand again through the leader's hair. Gently at first but only until he gets good purchase. Then he’s grabbing a fistful and yanking — relishing in the way Seungcheol gasps against his mouth. The sound so soft and so delicious, Jeonghan licks at his lips until there is none left.

His head is spinning. Seungcheol is everywhere. His hands are roaming down Jeonghan’s waist and the pressure sends an immediate throbbing between his thighs. “I was looking for a place to nap.” He gasps as Seungcheol licks below his ear. Jeonghan shudders — his entire body shaking from the sensation and Seungcheol’s hold remains firm.

Warm and steady, just like how Jeonghan remembers. Seungcheol kisses his earlobe and Jeonghan shivers again. The kiss sounds so close and so wet that he almost groans out loud. “Do you want to rest?” Seungcheol kisses just slightly under his ear. 

“I want you to hurry up.” Jeonghan breathes. He grabs at Seungcheol’s jeans and presses both of them against each other with a force that steals the leader’s breath. Jeonghan can hear the exact second it cuts off and he smiles triumphantly. It’s not fair if only one of them is getting impatient.

Jeonghan plays fair game, _sometimes._  

He feels Seungcheol still for a second and wonders if that is him thinking. There’s no clock in this room and Jeonghan’s phone is in the main dressing room where he took the strawberries from. Maybe they should press pause on — Seungcheol pulls away from Jeonghan’s neck and when they lock gazes again, Jeonghan’s pulse jumps to a race.

There’s a look in Seungcheol’s eyes. It is dark and dilated with lust. One of Jeonghan’s personal favourites since he is well acquainted with it. When Seungcheol throws a hand behind himself to pull his shirt over his head, Jeonghan knows he’s finished.

His own hands fly up to his shirt but he’s only halfway done with unbuttoning them when Seungcheol is pressed back on him. He bites at his bottom lip to stifle his groan. Seungcheol’s body is a hot, heated mess that Jeonghan wants on him immediately. The thin, expensive material on him has never felt as irritating as it does now.

As if he reads Jeonghan’s mind, Seungcheol runs his hands under the material and up his chest in a sinful exploration of flesh. A journey he’s taken before but a journey Jeonghan will find himself allowing again and again and again.

They remove Jeonghan’s top carefully despite their wanting and manage to drape it over a chair before Seungcheol spins him away from the door and against a wall. The impact hits and Jeonghan’s head almost slams against the concrete, but Seungcheol’s hand is right there — ready to catch him.

He gasps and Seungcheol takes that moment to kiss him. Roughly, thoroughly, explicitly, until Jeonghan is clawing at his chest because the air in his lungs are spent. Seungcheol pulls away and the soft smack of a noise their lips create against each other send a jolt of pleasure straight to Jeonghan’s groin. 

It is ridiculous how easy it is for Seungcheol to turn him on. Jeonghan will never tell him, of course. But it’s the heady gaze, strong jaw and plush lips that keeps Jeonghan up on nights that they cannot be together. The new dorm made things endlessly tricky and it’s kind of ironic that most of their rendezvous happen in public.

Jeonghan thinks they feed off the thrill it gives. Maybe. Possibly. Probably. With the way he’s throbbing in his own jeans, he wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss it. He reaches for Seungcheol’s jeans but is interrupted by too quick a movement.

Both his wrists get caught in one of Seungcheol’s hands and the leader presses it above his head. Jeonghan has to purr a laugh. “You’re in a mood.” He teases, relaxing in Seungcheol’s grip as the man makes quick work of Jeonghan’s jeans.

He won’t say, but it’s really sexy when Seungcheol decides to take control. That one movement has Jeonghan embarrassingly hard. He licks his lips.

A button — the zip, the pull.

Jeonghan throws his head back and hisses. A low rumble of a laugh surrounds him but his mind is too blank for him to form words. Seungcheol presses him against the wall and locks their gazes together as he slips a hand into Jeonghan’s pants.

His breath catches in his throat and Jeonghan ruts his hips upwards to encourage contact but Seungcheol won’t give him any satisfaction. He pants and moves in the leader’s grip.

“ _Cheol,_ ” Jeonghan’s voice is lower than either of them expects. There a flash of desire in Seungcheol’s eyes before he gives and takes Jeonghan into his hands.

Searing hot and delicious pressure, Jeonghan throws his head back and sighs. “I want to take you slowly.” Seungcheol murmurs against his neck as he strokes Jeonghan in a slow, slide. Jeonghan barely hears him. His mind is white noise and his heart is pumping furiously in his chest.

“Kiss every inch of you.” Seungcheol nips Jeonghan’s ear and the blonde whimpers. He doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed about the noise he’s just made because Seungcheol has started rubbing at him. The leader’s hands are hot and rough but _perfect._ Jeonghan wants to push against him and see the stars behind his eyes but no — that’s not enough.

“But we don’t have time, baby.” Seungcheol sucks a soft pressure against his neck. Jeonghan is going to kill him. When his hands are free and he isn’t a throbbing mess, he’s going to kill Seungcheol. He lifts his knee to push at Seungcheol’s groin and the leader jerks forward in surprise.

“I’m going to kill you.” Jeonghan bites just as he moans. Seungcheol rubbed an intentional thumb over his tip. 

“I’d let you.” Seungcheol purrs before pecking Jeonghan on the cheek innocently. His doe eyes round as he says, “but can you wait till after the concert?”

A dangerous smile curves onto Jeonghan’s lips. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good enough for me.” Seungcheol shrugs, releasing Jeonghan’s hands to grab at the blonde’s waist. It is a desperate move. Jeonghan fists Seungcheol’s hair and pulls the leader down for the dirtiest kiss he’s had in a while. Tongue, saliva, a ragged moan wrung from either side.

 

* * *

 

They stumble, a clumsy mess towards the only sofa in the room. And then they fall. Jeonghan’s back hits the cushions and Seungcheol throws a hand out to catch himself before he crushes the blonde. Greedy hands run over one another. Seungcheol steals a final kiss from his angel before he licks a wet stripe down Jeonghan’s chest.

Salty.

The surface of Jeonghan’s skin is salty and quite possibly the best thing Seungcheol has ever tasted. He presses insistent kisses against Jeonghan’s flawless skin and feels the irrational urge to mark it. He wants to kiss it, suck at it so hard until bouquets of red bloom all over Jeonghan’s skin. But he cannot.

So Seungcheol travels downwards quickly. His own jeans have been painfully tight against his length and it’s taken every bit of his self control not to rip both of their clothes open and fuck Jeonghan until every last precious moan is wrung from his lips. Maybe another time. How many minutes has it been?

Someone is going to call for him soon. 

With a time limit weighing heavy on his mind and a boner aching against his thigh, Seungcheol takes Jeonghan into his mouth. The blonde throws his head back against the pillows and grabs at Seungcheol’s hair.

It hurts. But Seungcheol doesn’t want Jeonghan to let go. He pushes the blonde deeper into his throat and sucks a firm pressure. Again and again, slowly and then a little roughly. Until his saliva starts to turn slick and his throat aches from the strain. Jeonghan’s hands are in his hair, tugging and stroking him gently like a silent encouragement.

That and the breathless moans that the blonde whimpers is enough for Seungcheol to take Jeonghan fully in his throat. He runs his hands over Jeonghan’s inner thigh and lifts his gaze to watch as a full body shiver wrecks through Jeonghan’s body.

Seungcheol likes to watch. It’s his favourite thing to see complete and utter bliss on Jeonghan’s face. He flattens his tongue against the base of Jeonghan’s length and pulls his mouth off with a dirty _pop._

Jeonghan doesn’t need to say anything. The way he looks at Seungcheol is more than enough. They don’t say these things to each other. They shouldn’t. Jeonghan’s hand is soft against Seungcheol’s cheek before the blonde is pushing a thumb into his mouth.

He takes it easily. Sucking at Jeonghan’s finger whilst he pumps a steady rhythm on his length. Seungcheol can see the exact moment Jeonghan begins to climb. He throws his head back and pants silently. Eyes squeezes shut from the pleasure building in his groin. Seungcheol knows because he can feel it too. 

Jeonghan’s thumb pressing against his tongue has him flirting with a gag reflex but it doesn’t bother him. Seungcheol watches his angel with lust in his eyes. He strokes Jeonghan in the exact way he knows he likes. Pressure on the tip and an unrelenting slide.

“ _Cheol,”_ He breathes.

“Mmm,” Seungcheol pulls his mouth of Jeonghan’s thumb and latches back onto his length. The taste of him always drives Seungcheol a little crazy. He’ll be walking into the concert hall with a hell lot of pent up frustration that he can only hope to release through pure exertion.

He’s thick and heavy in his jeans and all the little breathy sounds Jeonghan is making doesn’t help one bit. Seungcheol sucks at him. Tongue skirting the rim until Jeonghan begs him to stop. He doesn’t. He just goes deeper and harder until Jeonghan’s thighs tremble beneath his grasp and until he lifts his head from the cushions to stare at Seungcheol.

Cheeks flushed and a feistiness in his eyes — Jeonghan looks like Seungcheol's favourite person in the world.

The blonde is close and Seungcheol knows. He licks a hot, wet stripe up Jeonghan’s length before closing his mouth over the tip and taking him in his hands. Then it is a race to the finish line. Seungcheol stares at Jeonghan and he stares back.

It’s kind of dirty, the way the both of them cannot look away. Jeonghan drinks in the sight of Seungcheol, sucking at him, as his hands comb softly through his hair. There’s always a certain intimacy to moments like these that catch Seungcheol off guard. It makes his chest swell and heart thump like a maddening thing.

Jeonghan’s breath cuts off as Seungcheol takes him completely in.

“I’m gona cum — _Cheol_ ,” He gasps, tugging at the leader’s hair in an effort to pull him off. The tip of him brushes against the back of Seungcheol’s throat and Seungcheol swallows. 

“ _F-fuck— babe, please I—“_ Jeonghan moans. His words lost to the ragged breaths he’s taking and the weak tugs against Seungcheol’s hair. Seungcheol knows. He knows he’s close and he loves it. He wants to feel every single tremble and hear every single gasp.

He wants to taste him.

So Seungcheol doesn’t pull away. He locks his gaze on Jeonghan and sees the exact moment the blonde understands. Maybe that is what pushes Jeonghan over the edge. Seungcheol isn’t sure. All he knows is that Jeonghan grabs his head in a desperate attempt for contact before he groans a wet, dirty sound that Seungcheol feels all the way to the base of his spine.

Then he tastes him. Jeonghan spills into Seungcheol’s mouth with a few, short jerks of his hips. The blunt of his head, kisses the back of Seungcheol’s throat and it is all Seungcheol can think about for the next few seconds. Jeonghan’s moaning, how he tastes and how he feels on his tongue.

God, Seungcheol is kind of fucked. 

He’s never going to get over this man, is he?

Wrung taut until he is spent, Jeonghan collapses onto the sofa — body melting into the cushions and Seungcheol pulls his lips from his length.

“You’re crazy.” Jeonghan’s voice is rough from his arousal but his hands grasp to pull Seungcheol towards him.

“Mmm.” Seungcheol kisses his cheek. “For you, yes.”

Jeonghan laughs — a bubbly sound before he grabs Seungcheol and kisses him on the lips. He bullies his tongue past his teeth and licks hot and wet into Seungcheol’s mouth. The feeling sends an ache straight to Seungcheol’s groin. Fuck, he’s tasting himself.

“Don’t do this to me, we have a concert in—“

“Coups hyung?” Loud knocking on the door. “Hyung are you in there? Stylist nuna says it’s your turn!” 

Seungcheol exchanges a pained expression with Jeonghan before he’s quickly climbing off the blonde and clearing his throat. “Yeah. Be right there.”

Two strides to the chair and Seungcheol flings Jeonghan’s shirt at him. This part although people usually hate, Seungcheol and Jeonghan relish in. They race to dress themselves, laughing and shoving at each other until they absolutely have to go.

“Might want to wait a bit,” Jeonghan grabs his punnet of strawberries from the desk where they’ve been thrown and runs a flirtatious finger down Seungcheol’s chest straight to his —

“Not very helpful, are we?” Seungcheol cocks a brow.

“I’ll help.” The blonde murmurs, moving closer to the leader. “Later.” He presses a soft kiss to Seungcheol’s lips.

“ _Hyung!!!!!”_

Seungcheol winces. “Coming!”

“Not yet,” Jeonghan teases.

“Don’t.” Seungcheol’s eyebrows slant down in a plea. Terrible joke. The worst of its kind. “I’m having a hard time as it is.”

Jeonghan purses his lips and drops his gaze down to Seungcheol’s pants. “I know.”

One second and then Seungcheol is grabbing the laughing, giggly blonde into an embrace. They wrestle a little before Jeonghan finally gives and throws his arms around the leader. Where are those strawberries now?

Seungcheol holds Jeonghan firmly by the waist and eyes him cautiously. “Please don’t tease me later on stage.” He murmurs. “I’m weak.”

“Our general leader, weak?” Jeonghan scoffs as he pulls Seungcheol closer. “Sounds fake.”

And then he kisses Seungcheol as sweetly as those strawberries taste.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who watched me meltdown on twitter say, 'aye'.


End file.
